


Exchange Experience

by ctromedea



Series: Exchange Experience [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctromedea/pseuds/ctromedea
Summary: A Hetalia reader insert with multiple endings based on the reader's preferences on the character.





	1. Intro

 

     Ten minutes. Just ten more minutes and you’re free. Keep hoping the teacher doesn’t call on you... That’s right... There are 1 in 30 chances to go to the blackboard. Maybe today is your lucky day. Maybe…

    “Miss [L/N], would you be kind and come to the blackboard to show us the solving of problem number 5?” the teacher called on you, breaking the chain of your thoughts. Yeah, maybe it wasn’t that of a lucky day.

    “Sure, sir.” Stepped forward with the book in your hand, reading the problem in your head, not really sure how you should solve it. First things first, you grabbed a piece of chalk to write the given information on the blackboard, such as the speed, distance and acceleration of the vehicles. So far so good. Now what? “First of all we should…” you started, only to be cut off by the student who entered the classroom.

    “Excuse me for interrupting the hour, sir. May I make an announcement?” the teacher nodded and the girl continued. “[F/N L/N] and [Friend/N] are called to the principal’s office right now.” Your professor looked when at you, when at your friend, and signaled that you were free to go.

    Saved by the bell, you could say. As soon as you grabbed your stuff, you went out with your friend and walked together to the principal’s office, questioning the reason of the calling. When you arrived, some other students were already there, one by one going in and out of the office, as soon as their names were called. You didn’t have to wait much until your turn came. Since there have been so many other pupils, it couldn’t be wrong, right?

    The small office room welcomed you with a pleasant smell of roses and a nice sight of the wonderful paintings hung on the walls. It was the first when you were called to the headmaster. You weren’t expecting to feel so calm when entering the room. Maybe it was the nice shade of lavender the walls were painted in, or the large bookshelves full of interesting books. The principal smiled warmly and showed you to sit down, so you did.

    “Darling, you might be wondering why you’re here. I believe you still remember the forms for the exchange program you and other fellow students have signed.” Oh, how could have you forgotten! Two weeks ago you found about this awesome exchange program, in which you got to be the host for a pupil from another country for a week, and in return you would go to their place for a week. You found the idea really interesting, so you convinced your parents into signing you up. “We have received all the information you’d be needing about the person you’ll be paired with for the exchange. And, I know it’s out of the blue, but their flight should arrive tomorrow at 4:00 PM, if I remember well.” She handed you some files which included general dates about your new partner, as well as some details about their arrival from tomorrow. After some more instructing from your principal, you left her office.

~*~

    There you were with your parents, watching the people getting off, wondering who could possibly be your partner. You were so excited you could barely hold the welcoming card your parents made so it would be easier for the student to spot you. Suddenly, you observed someone slowly approaching you, carrying a stroller with them.

    “Hello, I believe you must be [Y/N] from the exchange program. I am…”


	2. A Friend In Me ~ Germany x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has a phobia for dogs. How will the tough looking, but actually sweet German help them?

“Hello, I believe you must be [Y/N] from the exchange program. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt. I hope the time we will spend together will be as valuable to you as it will be for me.” Your eyes met his light blue ones. He was tall, well built, with a serious look on his face. He seemed the hardworking type of guy that was searching the perfection in everything he was doing. His blond hair was carefully slicked back. He was dressed casually, a pair of jeans and a simple buttoned shirt. Even if he looked stern, he was sending good vibes in your direction.

“I hope the same, Ludwig. Pleased to meet you.” You reached out to shake his hand, which he did politely.  
Without changing any more words you started to walk towards the parking lot. He was somehow intimidating, all tall and strong, you didn’t know how to bring up any kind of conversation subject. Your father offered to help him with the luggage, but he only nodded a ‘no’ in response and continued carrying his stuff. The silence in the car was disturbing you, so you tried to break the ice.

“So, do you have any hobbies, Ludwig?”

“Um… I like… reading.” He responded hesitantly.

“That is fantastic! Me too!” You were glad you found something in common with the German and your conversation started seemed to make him less nervous. He read and knew a lot, his vast knowledge on History and Geography leaving you in awe. You could listen to him for hours. He wouldn’t leave any detail out of his stories.

“Is there something wrong, [y/n]?” he stopped, noticing he way you were staring at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry… I was just focused on the interesting facts you were sharing with me.” You blushed turning your face from him. “You know so much information in different subjects, it really impressed me. It’s a pleasure to listen to your revealings.”  
It was Ludwig’s turn to stare at you, only he was surprised. He turned as well away so you wouldn’t observe the pink on his cheeks. Your mom giggled earning a frustrated “Shut up!” and some darker blush from Ludwig. None of the persons in the car said anything else until you arrived home. You were nervously playing with the keys in your hand, because behind that door IT was waiting for you to return. After you unlocked the door, you asked Ludwig to go in first, ignoring his polite requests and following him inside. Your parents passed you two and made their way to the bedroom they were sharing to rest a little.

“No no no no, please no!” You hid behind the towering German, grabbing his shoulders. He looked worried at you and then observed the cause of your fear.  
A dog came running to the both of you. You let yourself to the floor, still behind Ludwig pleading the animal to go away. But Ludwig, besides kneeling to the dog’s level, didn’t move an inch from the spot he was standing a second before.

“Is this what you were afraid of, [y/n]?” he let out a shy giggle and stretched his hand to pet the furry creature. It wasn’t one of the big dogs that could hunt you down and break your neck with their sharp teeth, but one of those tiny bichons, always full of cheerful energy, with their tails moving around. “I thought that since you have a dog as a pet, you wouldn’t be afraid of one of their kind?”

“I know… It’s just…” You backed away slowly from Ludwig, hoping Daisy, the pet, won’t come running at you as well. Seeing this, Lud surrounded the little doggie in his arms and got up, holding it. “I am really terrified of them. Even the little ones scare me. Sometimes I cringe just hearing them barking outside in the streets.” Ludwig sat on your couch, Daisy still in his arms and you took a place next to him, but keeping some distance between the two of you. “I’m afraid they will just attack me…”

“Oh, well dogs don’t attack with no reasons. Unless you step too close to their babies, or you try to hurt them, you shouldn’t worry about them.” He scratched Daisy behind her ears, which made her really pleased. “You know what should actually scare you? People.” He added somber. “They won’t hesitate to hurt you, even if you think they don’t have anything against you.” The tiny smile he was wearing before, probably because of the dog, faded away. “But as I said, there’s nothing to trouble you about them. Especially about this cutie! She only wants you to love her.”

He hugged the little pet once more before setting her back on the floor. You smiled slightly and got up from the couch, leading Ludwig to his guest room.

~*~

“Done! Finally done!” You left a long sigh, throwing the Math book to the other side of the room. Ludwig gave you a questioning look while he was carefully putting his own along with other notebooks in the schoolbag. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.

You got up from the floor and held up the book, preparing to get your own stuff. You knew how picky your friend when it came to how neat the space around him was. You have settled with Lud to do your homework for tomorrow together, so you could spend some time doing other stuff after. After he also got up you inquired.

"What would you plan on doing now?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“Well, you are kind of the guest here. And I want to be a good hostess.”

“How about we walk Daisy?” he asked reluctantly. “You know… Maybe we can work on your fears… Yeah…” You bit your lip. Your parents were the ones to go out with your dog because you didn’t feel well outside your room, in a place where you couldn’t block the animal away. It kind of hurt that you couldn’t express anything but fear towards the poor thing, when all she wanted was for you to love her back…

“Sure, let me go grab her leash.”

Ludwig looked really happy taking care of your doggie. Even if on his face there was a tiny smile, you knew he was enjoying doing so. At least Daisy could make someone feel better, despite not being you that person.

“See, she isn’t that bad!” Ludwig told you as Daisy was rolling in the grass.

“I know… She doesn’t look like those hounds who will bite your bottom. But it somehow frightens me when she comes running at me. I don’t know what to do, so I panic. My parents bought Daisy in the hope of curing my phobias. But I am not used to it, not even 2 years since we had bought her…”

“I might not be the best one to give advices, but I know from the writings of an ancient Roman Philosopher, that if a dog comes running to you, the first thing to do is drop to the ground. That way, the dog doesn’t consider you a threat, because you are getting to its level.”

“How do I know they don’t just look for the opportunity to hurt me easier?

“Trusting people is hard, but believe me, I have been working with dogs for quite a time to know this.”

Exhausted from all the running, Daisy has set herself on the grass. You and Ludwig followed the example and lied on the fresh grass as well. He looked so content, so calm watching the pup relaxing. As you were admiring his gorgeous features, his emotions changed abruptly. He frowned and looked kind of worried. You moved a little closed to him and placed on his shoulder. He tensed a bit and turned to face you.

“Is everything alright, Ludwig? Is something the matter?”

“No, liebling. Everything is just fine.” He sighed and you knew he was lying.

“Hey… I know there’s something troubling you. You did your best to help me, and now I want to do the same.”

“It’s really nothing. You don’t need to worry about me.” He said sternly, shouting a little bit.

“I know you are not the kind to pour your feelings in front of anyone. You might think that it makes you look weak and vulnerable. But believe me, it is better sometimes to let a stone off your heart. I understand you if you don’t want to tell me. But keep in mind that whenever you feel something is bugging you, I’ll be here to listen and lend a hand.”

For some time his attention was focused back to the dog. He didn’t say a word, an awkward silence embracing you. You kind of wished for him to tell you how he feels, you wanted to help him. But at the same time you didn’t know what kind of secrets he was holding that maybe it was better for you not to know. But he talked.

“People always have been afraid of me, so they started talking behind my back. They thought I didn’t hear, but I certainly did. They were saying that I was soulless, that I would crush anyone merciless, that I don’t give a damn about anyone or anything around me. They consider me a muscled brute with no heart. They say that my friends, the very few I have, should fear their fate around me. They keep talking how I must have probably done murders before.” He stopped talking, his eyes never leaving the still point he was focusing on.

“People fear what they don’t know and can’t know. I could bet none of these persons ever tried to even get closer to you. They have no idea what they are talking about.” You scooped next to him, your shoulders touching. He glanced over you. “They never bother to look over the image of the person in front of them, stare into their eyes and take a look at the soul of said person. They are ignorant and ready to enjoy every bit of pain someone could be going through. But I saw the kindness in your eyes when you were taking care of Daisy, the passion for History and thirst for knowledge. I even observed the little blush on your face when you caught me staring at you.” You giggled, the German’s cheeks once again earning that slight pink. “I never once believed you were soulless. You are just… not letting your emotions getting in the way of your actions.”

You felt an arm making its way around your waist, suddenly being brought to Ludwig’s chest. He whispered something in your ear, but you didn’t quite understand.

“Danke sehr für Alles, Liebling…”*

~*~

You wanted to pet Daisy, but still something was holding you back. Every time you were getting closer to her sleeping form, you got scared she would bite you for waking her up. But as soon as you thought you made up your mind, a squirrel passed you and your bichon, determining her to jerk awake and start chasing the little rodent. Neither of you were Lud were holding the leash, so you both jumped and ran after your dog. Ludwig was much faster than you, that’s why after the two of them turned around the corner you lost them. But you weren’t alone.

“No, no, no…” Three pairs of eyes were looking in your direction. You felt how the blood from the veins froze in that second. You knew that you should drop to your knees, to prove that you’re not an enemy, but your impulses were stronger, so you started running in the other direction screaming.

This was the only signal the stray dogs needed to start chasing you. You were terrified this would be the end for you, which made you keep running and screeching.

“[Y/n], nein! Stop running!” you heard Ludwig screaming after you, but it was like your body had a mind on its own.

There you were, dead end, a huge wall in front of you. You continued your sprint towards it to win some time for thinking about the situation. But there you were facing the bricks, three beasts getting closer to you.

“[Y/n]! Drop down! Do as I told you!” You could only stare at the animals approaching you, not being able to control your muscles. “[Y/n]! Get on your knees in diesem Moment!** Trust me!!”

In some way, the words worked like a key to your brain and heart. In that second you felt yourself getting to the ground on your knees, hands by your sides. You didn’t know if those dogs were going to rip you apart, but you didn’t break the eye contact between you and them.

As Ludwig expected, the three hounds stopped a few inches from you, the closer one licking your cheek and sitting in front of you as well. You were going to cry, but Ludwig wrapped his hands around your shoulders and got you up.

“I think that was enough training against your fears for a day, Liebling.” He let out a short laugh. You grabbed the leash from his hands and walked with him and Daisy back home.

 

"Is there an airport nearby, or is that just my heart taking off?"  
"Ludwig..."


	3. All By Myself ~ Japan x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your exchange partner that has been assigned to you is a nice and polite Japanese boy. Although his personality is really pleasant, you really wonder if it's more than just that to him.

                “Hello, I believe you must be [Y/n] from the exchange program. I am Kiku Honda. It is a pleasure for me to be paired with you and I am really looking forward to spending time with you during this experience.” The Japanese man bowed respectfully. You were shocked by how polite a person can be and you couldn’t hide your surprise from him. He wasn’t very tall, but he got good looks. The kimono he was wearing had beautiful patterns and it was so carefully made. He wore his hair short, which was nicely framing his well-defined face. His eyes weren’t expressing a lot of emotion, but a story laid behind them, waiting to be heard.  
  
                “The pleasure is all mine, Kiku. Welcome to our wonderful country and I hope as well that we will have a lot of fun together.” You returned the bow politely, thinking it was better to accustom to his manners, not wanting to be rude or anything. The gesture was well received, which made you happy.  
  
                “Excuse me, [y/n]-san, but do you think it’s appropriate to take a picture together? I want to keep a memory of the first time we’ve met.” He said, kind of bashfully.  
  
                “Of course! My mom always tells me to find of way to preserve the memories I want to remember later in life.”  
  
                Kiku got out of his bag a camera and asked your parents to take the photo of you at the entrance of the airport. You wanted to put your arm around his shoulders, but he retracted quickly, like you were gonna murder him.  
  
                “Gomenasai*. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just don’t enjoy physical contact in any way.” Kiku apologized.  
  
                “The apologies are mine. I didn’t know… and I didn’t want to interfere with your personal space.” After the both of you bowed to each other, you flashed some shy smiles towards the camera and then went to the car together.  
  
                During the ride back home, Kiku was trying to capture as many shots as he could from the vehicle’s window. You liked his interest in your city and found his enthusiasm rather cute, even if it wasn’t showing it through a lot of energy like others.  
  
                “Don’t worry, Kiku. The town isn’t going anywhere until we start visiting.” You giggled when he looked confused at you. “I think you will also take better pictures when we are not in motion.”  
  
                “I’m sorry, [y/n]-san. I was just in awe at the sight of the different architectural design of the buildings. It is impressive and I wanted to capture a part of it.”  
  
                “Oh, you don’t need to apologize for every little thing. You didn’t do anything bad.”  
  
                “Sorr… I mean, I understand.” He blushed and you couldn’t hold back your chuckle.  
  
                “I haven’t seen such a polite person before. I mean it! You are so nice, it’s such a luck to have you as my partner.” Even if he blushed harder, you managed to stop another giggle wanting to escape your lips, not to make him more uncomfortable.  
  
                Once at home, you prepared some green tea for you to enjoy while changing facts about each other and your countries. You saw how absorbed and fascinated Kiku was in the culture and traditions of your country and you have learned some new things about Japan as well. You always thought that the landscapes over there were breathtaking, hoping one day to have the chance to visit. Now that you are taking part in this exchange program, Kiku promised you that once you come over to his place, he would show you every location worth seeing. And in return, you promised to take him to the most visited and beautiful places in your city.  
  
~*~  
  
                “Could you stop being stupid for once?”  
  
                “You’re the one who should relax a little bit, da-ze!”  
  
                “Sometimes I’m embarrassed going out in public with you, aru…”  
  
                 “Gomenasai, [y/n], for my idiot brothers.”  
  
                “No worries, Kiku. Their company is not that bad.”  
  
                Classes finished an hour ago and to spare time with your new friend, you went together with him and his brothers to a tea shop in the city center. It was a lovely day, so you were sitting at a table outside, enjoying each other’s company, more or less, as well as a nice cup of tea, a favorite flavor for every one of you. What started as an ordinary conversation and cultural exchange between the five of you, soon turned into a comebacks war and stupid affirmations.  
  
                “Sincerely, no one believes that you could do anything than be the shame of this family.” Li Xiao stated bluntly about his younger brother, Young Soo, silently sipping on his tea.  
  
                “Oh really? And how are you any different? What do you have? Fireworks and pandas? Oh please!” Young Soo stood up, as well as his brother, having a glaring contest.  
  
                “Aiya! Behave you two! We’re in a public place! Take that back about one another!” Yao, the oldest of the four, also left his seat to calm his siblings, while you felt like you should be somewhere else. Kiku felt the same way, totally embarrassed by his family’s behavior.  
  
                “That’s it! We’re gonna have a show-off and see who’s better!” Young Soo shouted, kicking the table with his foot. Because of the sudden movement, the cup of tea in front of you stumbled off the table and onto your lap.  
  
                “Yaaaaa!” You looked at your now stained and wet skirt while the brothers were expressing their shock in different ways.  
  
                “[Y/n]… I… I didn’t… I mean… I’m so sorry, da-ze.” He started stuttering. You wanted to calm him down, but Kiku interfered, what you witnessed being nothing like the Kiku you’ve seen until now.  
  
                “You, idiot! Can’t you try thinking at least once before acting! I’m so done with you! One time we go out all together and something terrible has to happen because of your attitude. Please, [y/n], let’s go…” After he tossed the fee for the drinks, he left the porch of the tea shop, you following behind. You threw some apologetic looks towards the brothers before leaving.  
  
                He didn’t say anything for a while and neither did you. After catching up with him you simply walked, waiting for him to calm down. Remembering something he has told you at the arrival, you made a quick plan in your mind meant to make him to loosen up a little bit and forget the incident. You fastened your pace a little bit, but not too forward from him, kind of leading the way. Not needing to say any word, he followed your body language, remaining by your side wherever you intended to go.  
  
                You felt the atmosphere not so tense anymore. You could say that this was rather pleasant, without any conversation or exchanging words. Simply promenading in the nice park, not so far from the tea shop. Soon you’ve reached the destination and you took a short glance at the young Japanese to read his emotions.  
  
                “[Y/n]…” He softly gasped at the sight before his eyes. Kiku was mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. A tiny lake surrounded by nature and cheery trees, whose petals were sprawled across the clear water. Here and there benches were placed for people to sit and relax. Lucky for you, this side of the park was empty.  
  
                “Let’s take a seat, shall we.” He complied and sat next to you.  
  
                “This is amazing, [y/n]. The gesture was so nice of you. And I don’t know how to thank you.” He left his head down.  
  
                “It’s alright, Kiku. I wanted for you to have a great time while visiting. I am sorry that fight between your brothers occurred… I wanted to make you feel better.” You sighed, grabbing his attention with this, his eyes glimpsing at yours. “If there is anything bothering you, I will listen to you and do my best to advise you. “  
  
                “I am glad that you care that much to let me share a part of me with you. And I am sorry you had to witness the terrible behavior of my siblings. We might not be in the best conditions with each other, since most of the time we spend it apart. I really appreciate my time being alone, but because of this I tend to shut them out. And when we are together, I turn them out instead of bringing them closer. I love them, but in this manner, I think they all despise having me as a brother. I am a burden…”  
  
                “Don’t say that! Please don’t say that, Kiku! It’s not true!” You felt the urge to pull him into a comforting hug, but his personal boundaries were something you intended not to interfere with. You made sure that he wasn’t losing eye contact with you, so he see you meant every word you said. “I believe more than anything that they love you. I’ve observed this at the beginning of our meeting today, when you talked about your countries, each of you, had that symbiosis only brothers have. That unicity that was defying what you meant for one another. They don’t hate you at all, even more, they respect you. They just leave you time to sort things out with yourself, because they know it is important to you.”  
  
                He didn’t say anything for a while. He just stared into your eyes and you did the same.  
  
                “Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita. Sore wa watashi ni ōku no koto o imi shi, anata no kotoba wa hontōni watashi no seishin o mochiageru.”**  
  
                You didn’t quite understand what he just said to you, but he smiled. For the first time since you’ve met, he was wearing a loving smile across his face, letting you know that you succeeded in making him happy. You were happy.  
  
~*~  
  
                "Wait here. I'll be back immediately."  
  
                "Sure thing."  
  
                Kiku went inside the small candy shop. While waiting for him, you started playing with the cherry twigs you had in your hands. You picked them up from the branches that were already fallen, either from natural causes or not. If everyone that wanted the flowers were to rip them off from the tree, there wouldn't be left anything from them. The tiny pinkish petals looked so tender and frail in your hands.  
  
                "Pfffft, look at her with those stupid flowers, like she is trying to imitate the Japanese people. So unoriginal. She must be one of those weaboos." came a voice from your left. A group of girls were loudly, and rudely, commenting about you. "Oh, oh, now she is glancing towards us offended." The teens broke into a fit of laughter. ‘I came here to have a good time and I honestly feel so attacked right now’.  
  
                "Don't you have anything else to do than gossiping about whoever passes over your low expectations? I like these flowers because..." Why did you have to say anything anyway?  
  
                "Oh, wooow. She talked without using any Japanese words. That is some improvement." you felt yourself on the edge of crying. But why were you influenced by these bad mouths.  
  
                "Because the cheery blossoms are a sign of spring, of joy, regeneration if the nature.' you heard a too well-known voice from behind. "They also symbolize innocence and sensitivity, two qualities that you can only dream of achieving. Instead you are stuck with the personality of a parazite ivory and mold. Come on [y/n]. I've got all we need.  
  
                He took your hand in his, which shocked you at first, making you think that it was an action under the influence of anger. But as you kept walking back to the cherry trees park, he didn't let go, and he wasn't intending to either.  
  
                “You don’t have to explain yourself in front of them. If you like the flowers then leave it be. Their words shouldn’t affect you since you know that they aren’t true. Don’t let other people rule over what you should like or not.”  
  
                “Thank you, Kiku… Thanks for stepping up for me.”  
  
                “What are friends for in the end?” After exchanging some long glances, Kiku let go of your hand suddenly, stepping back. “I…I am so sorry, [y/n]. I didn’t realize… Not against your will… I am sorry...”  
  
                “Oh, Kiku.” You laughed it off. “It’s alright. It did have a nice feeling to it.” You grinned gently and he returned the smile shyly. You didn’t regret any of this exchange program.  
   
   
                “I’m not the best photographer, but I can picture you and me together.”  
                “Kiku…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> *"Gosaimas" - I'm sorry.
> 
> **“Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita. Sore wa watashi ni ōku no koto o imi shi, anata no kotoba wa hontōni watashi no seishin o mochiageru.” - Thank you very much. This means a lot to me. It really lifted up my spirits.


	4. I'll Be There For You ~ Romano x Reader

               “Hello, I believe you must be [Y/n] from the exchange program. I am Lovino Vargas.” The charming guy in front of you winked at you and flashed a flirty smile. You felt your cheeks starting to burn little by little. He was really attractive, his skin slightly tanned, but uniformly. An odd curl was sticking out of his hair, proudly defying the gravity. His eyes had a lovely light hazel color, with green shades. His whole being had something mesmerizing to it. His looks resembled a true gentleman.  
  
                Before you could reply, someone accidentally pushed him out of the way with their stroller, making him lose the balance and fall on you. Fortunately, your reflexes were quick and your arms went fast forward to help him gain his equilibrium.  
  
                “What the hell do you think you’re doing? You’ve got a pair of eyes, bastardo! Use them!” Lovino huffed, crossing his arms and throwing glares at the young man. That swearing shocked you for a second!  
  
                “Ah, fratello! I haven’t see you there! How are you?” replied the really cheerful boy, only to be rudely cut off by Lovi. Oddly enough, he resembled the Italian pretty much.  
  
                “What do you think I’m doing, Feliciano? Catching rainbows! We’ve just got off from the same plane? Shouldn’t you be with your partner already? Idioto!”  
  
                “I… I kind of got lost. Don’t be mad, fratello!” Feliciano, the supposed brother of Lovino, hid behind you muttering apologies.  
  
                As you tried to calm down the situation, you heard the voice of your best friend. It seemed that she was assigned with Feli for the international project. After exchanging a few words and sorry’s, you separated, each of you going back home with your partners. The encounter with the bubbly Italian made Lovino angrier than at his arrival.  
  
                “Um… I believe… that is your brother, right?” You tried breaking the silence on your way home.  
  
                “Pft, yeah, sadly…” Lovi scoffed, his arms still crossed to his chest. “He is so annoying sometimes. Too carefree for his own good.”  
  
                “Aww, look at you, you’re worried about him.”  
  
                “Shut up! I’m not worried about him! He is an airhead! I’m just angry!”  
  
                You didn’t buy that. You could sense how he was feeling about Feliciano, even if he didn’t want to show it. You simply smiled and turned your attention to the passengers on the streets. After you got inside your house and showed Lovino to his room, he plopped his stuff on the floor next to the bed and sighed.  
  
                “Done!”  
  
                “Ain’t you gonna unpack or anything?” You asked amused.  
  
                “Nah, it’ll settle itself somehow.” He grabbed a book from his backpack and splatted on the bed. “If I need anything I can just grab it from the luggage, see?”  
  
                “Well, I hope you’re not so lazy that we need to bring the food to your bed, your Majesty.”  
  
                “[Y/n]! That’s not funny!”  
  
                You laughed a little bit and announced him dinner would be ready soon, before leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
                “I am terribly sorry, Lovino. I am so helpless sometimes.”  
  
                “Quit apologizing, ragazza! It’s not your entire fault anyway. People forget, that’s all.”  
  
                “Having a foreign guest over and forgetting about it is a pretty big deal, don’t you think?”  
  
                “I told you already to cut it out! If I said it’s okay, then it’s okay!” Lovino huffed before throwing the pizza dough on the table and shaping it. “I don’t understand why you’re making such a drama out of it.”  
  
                “Because…”  
  
                “Shh…” Lovi threw a sliceof pepperoni in your mouth to silence you. After that, he returned to his work.  
  
                You might be wondering why you were so angry. Well, one week before the exchange program you were signed to, you promised your mom you’d give her a hand in her boss’ pizza restaurant one day after classes, because she had an important meeting. Knowing how important it was for your mother, you absolutely forgot you were going to be busy during that time, but it was too late now. The boss expected some working force in the place of your mom, so you had to come with Lovino and get to work. You thought he was going to explode and yell at you, but it didn’t happen.  
  
                Lovi was throwing and spinning the dough graciously in the air, with such dexterity it left you in awe. After gently putting it on the tray, he took another dough ball and motioned you to come closer.  
  
                “Okay, now I will teach you how to correctly spin the mixture. I know you might find it easier to use the paddle, but doing the right moves will give it a certain uniformity, both before and after baking it. Now, pour some more flour on the working table and grab a dough ball.”  
  
                You did as he told you. He was explaining calmly every step and you could see he was actually enjoying what he was doing. He gently placed his hands on top of yours when you pressed the ball in your palms to make it flat, or when you rolled it to enlarge it. As the hardest part came, Lovino asked you to watch him carefully. He took the now thin layer of bread and started tossing it from one hand to the other like a Frisbee. When you looked at it, it seemed pretty easy. You were fascinated by his precise moves and his concentrated face was just attractive at that moment.  
  
                “Okay, cara. Now it’s your turn.”  
  
                “But what if I fail and spread the dough all over the floor? My mom’s boss will be angry for such a waste.” You said worried and rubbed your hands together.  
  
                “Well, that guy can suck it. You’re not a professional yet. And it’s his damn fault for letting two teenagers work in his kitchen.” Until then you failed to realize the other chefs minding their own business, preparing the pizzas, giving them to the waiters and such. You surely earned some looks after Lovino’s statement.  
  
                You did exactly what he taught you until you reached the last part. Reluctantly, you took the dough in your hand and started tossing from one hand to another. You almost dropped it a few times, cringing, but your reflexes were faster. As you were getting the hang of it, Lovino left you out of his sight to get other pizzas out of the oven to be served. This was pretty fun. Up. Down. One hand. Another. Up. Do…. Oo…ps…  
  
                “Agh! Ragazza!!! Che cavollo?*” The uncooked batter landed on Lovi’s head, getting his face and hair all full of flour. Happily, no orders were damaged, one of the waiters exiting the kitchen with them, snickering.  
  
                “Oh, God, Lovino! I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to…” You grabbed the first napkin and started rubbing off his face. Suddenly he grabbed your wrist.  
  
                “S…Stop it… I can do it myself.” He took the napkin off your hand. You could see the blush starting to spread on his face, which reminded you of one tomato. Seeing you starring, he turned the back to you.  
  
                “I am terribly sorry…”  
  
                “I know, I know. Stop apologizing, you idiota! What is the matter with you? Since we’ve met you keep apologizing like it’s the end of the world!” He shouted at you while he sat on one of the high stools in the kitchen. “Mi scusi, cara**… I kind of overreacted.” He added, seeing that he’s startled you.  
  
                “Lovino, I…” You took a seat next to him and placed your hand on his shoulder.  
  
                “It’s just every freaking time anything in my life goes right for me and I think that it doesn’t suck that bad, there’s always something to prove me wrong right after… My brother has always outdone me in so many ways, I can only be in his shadow. It’s not that I don’t love him, I just want my spot light. I don’t want to be forgotten.” He sighed, but continued. “And then there’s the other bastardo that took care of me since I was a little piece of shit whom I treated just like a jerk would do.” Lovino huffed and got up from the seat, making his way angrily to one of the kitchen tables to finish with the pizza he had started. “I can’t believe myself sometimes! Argh…”  
  
                What he didn’t expect were the two arms which embraced him tightly around his waist and your face muffled in the back of the shirt. He stiffened at the contact before turning his face to you.  
  
                “[y/n], what are…”  
  
                “Okay, now it’s your time to shut up! First of all, yes, some people are better than others in different domains and that doesn’t make you any less good than him. Look at you! You are a fantastic cook! You have the hands of a god and you’ve got such a goddamn good taste when it comes to seasoning and condiments!  
  
                “[Y/n], I appreciate you…”  
  
                “Nu-uh! I’m not finished yet! Second, not all of us know how to properly express our feelings and that’s okay. I strongly believe that both Antonio and Feli know how much you love them even though you don’t show it the way others would do.  But for them it is okay to know that. Yes, you might be a jerk at times, but who isn’t? If we were good to absolutely everyone, the world would consider us fools and take advantage at us. You are amazing and badass! You just don’t know it yet!”  
  
                Lovino was shocked. He was the one who usually had the temper and let the words escape his mouth that fast. But, he strongly pulled you to his chest and held you close, while some of the workers were giving you looks.  
  
                “Fottiti! Non sapete quanto sono felice in questo momento!***”  
  
~*~  
  
                “Okay, Lovi. These are the last orders.” You opened the oven to take the pizzas out.  
  
                “Don’t call me that, ragazza!”  
  
                Clumsy as you were, you’ve accidentally stepped wrong, falling to the ground and dropping the food all over. You let out a yelp before your body connected to the floor, your arm getting burned from the hot tray.  
  
                “Oh shit! Hell no...” And other swears escaped your lips as Lovino dropped next to you to help you up.  
  
                “Idiota! That was one of a fall? Are you hurt? Oh God, that is a terrible burn! How did you manage to do that?” He dragged you to the sink to pour ice-cold water on the wound, ignoring the laughters coming from several workers.  
  
                “Miss [last name]! Would you mind explaining to me what the hell do you think you are doing in my kitchen?” Your mother’s boss yelled angrily. “Do you think you can come and make one hell of a mess and then pretend nothing happened? You are freaking useless and unworthy of anything. I can’t believe your mom can be even proud of you! Stop your whimpers and clean this shit! Someone, replace the wasted food, now!”  
  
                Different chefs started preparing some new dough, commenting on how terrible the newbies here were. You felt your eyes watering, ready to cry every moment now. How could you mess up this badly? But you didn’t get the chance to spill a teardrop, ‘cause someone got your back.  
  
                “You better shut your mouth, you fat bastardo! Do you even know how to do anything besides shouting and commanding everyone around? Do you even know how to make a freaking pizza? Or you just have some money and think it gives you the freedom to treat people like shit! Well, I’ve got news for you. You’re the worthless one here! I don’t even understand how you get people to work for the shitty salary they receive. Shame on you!”  
  
                Lovino placed a wet towel around your arm and got you out of the restaurant.  
  
                “Lovino, I messed up big time! My mom could get fired! What have I done?...” You wanted the earth to swallow you on the spot.  
  
                “Listen to me, ragazza! Shit happens, we drop stuff, we break stuff and everything. And that fatass was being such a jerk he deserved to be enlightened about his huge holes in his personality.” He wrapped an arm around your shoulder, reassuring you everything will be fine. “And anyway, he is not the boss of the company, only the restaurant. One of my granddad’s friends owns the company and I can get his ass fired immediately. Don’t drop to his lame low level!”  
  
                “Thank you so much, Lovino…” You kissed his cheek quickly and ran faster towards home, ignoring his flustered yells after you.  
  
  
                “And I tell you. You are like a pizza to me, I can never get bored of you, Lovi.”  
                “Don’t call me Lovi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> *"Che cavollo?" - What the hell?
> 
> **"Mi scusi, cara..." - I am sorry, dear.
> 
> ***"Fottiti! Non sai quanto sono felice in questo momento!" - Screw you, you don't know how happy I am right now.


	5. You Are My Sunshine ~ Italy x Reader

                “Hello, I believe you must be [Y/N] from the exchange program. I am Feliciano Vargas! But you can call me Feli!” In front of you there was one of the most cheerful persons you’ve seen in your whole life. His wide smile was contagious, and made your mouth’s corners go up. His closed eyes made him look even more enthusiastic about the encounter than you. He had an odd curl defying the laws of physics sticking out of his foxy hair, which made him really cute.  
  
                “Pleased to meet you, Feli!” You were about to shake his hand, when he cut you off with an embrace that took you by surprise and won some giggles from your parents. “Well, aren’t we the hugger type!” you exclaimed hugging back.  
  
                The young boy did the same with your parents, who gladly gave him a hug. Meanwhile, someone caught your eye. Your best friend was staying across the room with another student that looked so much like Feli, except his curl was on the other side. [Best friend name] waved at you grinning joyfully, so you returned the gesture, signaling her that you’d call her later, then both of you returned to your guests.  
  
                “I was so excited all the flight here, I couldn’t wait for this whole project to begin. Lovino said that it was no big deal and that I was overreacting. But it IS a big deal! Look at us, two strangers from different countries getting along! I believe we could make great friends!” the Italian started talking really fast that you could barely catch up with him, but it was really pleasant listening to him talk and getting all happy and energetic. “I really want to visit your city! From what I’ve read it seems really interesting!”  
  
                “No worries, tomorrow after school, we should totally go sightseeing! I guarantee to blow your mind.” But by the look on his face, he must have taken it literally. “Oh, sorry.. It’s just a saying meaning that it will amaze you.” In no time the enlightening smile reappeared and you kept talking until you reached your home.  
  
                Your father placed Feliciano’s stuff in the nice guest room that’s been prepared for him, decorated with nice flowers on the wall, above the single bed. In the room there was also a work desk, a tall mirror with a black frame, drawers to match the design of the room, and the windows showing the nice sight of the small hills not far away from your neighborhood.  
  
                “I hope you like your room, Feli, and that you will enjoy your stay!” you said doing a little pirouette in the middle of the room.  
  
                “It’s really nice, bella. And how could anyone not enjoy the company of a girl like you.” His statement made you blush, but you maintained your small grin.  
  
                “Well, get comfortable. The dinner will be served in half an hour. We’ll be having pasta, since it is a traditional dish from your country.”  
  
                “Pasta?...” the Italian beamed wide to his ears and jumped to embrace you. “How did you know I love pasta! You are fantastico!” You patted his back before being released from his grip. After reminding him of the dinner, you left him alone.  
  
                It was sad to think you’d be in Feli’s company for only two weeks. The dinner went really well, with you and your exchange partner cracking jokes and sharing stories about yourselves. You found out that Lovino, the guy from the airport, was indeed his brother, but even though they didn’t get along that well, they still loved each other. Also, Feliciano was really passionate about art and he was a brilliant painter. He showed to you and your family some of his works and you were astonished. Your reaction gave him confidence, so you spent the evening watching his artworks and continued the conversation about his city, Venice.  
  
                He was really joyful, he brought you a break from the boredom and loneliness you’ve been having for some time. It was a warm experience for a change. And his hugs were just the cherry on the cake. From the moment you two met, you were geniuly happier.  
   
~*~  
   
                School was much more interesting, since Feli was your new classmate. Maybe he was losing his focus during class kind of easily, but it was worthy all the time. At the second hour on your schedule he actually passed you pizza and you munched together on it, when the teacher wasn’t paying attention. He also introduced you to his friends, who he also met through other exchange programs, Ludwig and Kiky. They were really great persons. Even Lovino was fun to be around if he wouldn’t be pissed all the time.  
  
                But the adventure was starting after the end of school. Since the other two days you’ve been showing him around your city, like important buildings and museums, you’ve decided give Feliciano a little surprise today.  
  
                “Ve, bella, where are we going?” he said kind of scared because you blindfolded him, with one hand tugging on the pack of your shirt, the other one holding strongly your wrist.  
  
                “It’s a surprise! I can’t tell you.” You smirked while tagging him along on the not so busy streets of the city. When you stopped, Feli accidentally bumped into you, making you both fall and Feli lose the scarf around his eyes.  
  
                “Mi scussi, mi scussi! I didn’t think you were going to stop.” He rambled worried, but you cut him off helping him back to his feet. “If only I knew…” he suddenly stopped and glanced at the shop in front of him. In no time his cheerful smile reappeared on his face and gave you a tight hug. “Grazie, bella, grazie! You are the best! How did you know?”  
  
                “I just did.” You giggled. You loved his squeezes, they were loving and caring. Together you entered in the little gelato shop, Feli skipping happily. “Choose whatever flavors you like. It’s on me.” Making others feel better actually raised your moral too.  
  
                After buying your treats, you went together to a lovely and peaceful park not so far away, where you sat on a bench. The weather was on your side and was making your outgo really pleasant. Although, Feli seemed to be more silent than usually. After five more minutes of stillness, you were starting to get worried.  
  
                “Feliciano? Is everything alright?”  
  
                “Oh. Of course it is!” snapped out of his daze, the Italian grinned at you as usual, but you could see something was bothering him.  
  
                “You don’t have to hold it inside you, it will only make you feel worse. I am here to listen, if you have anything bothering you.” You patted his back gently and he left a silent sigh.  
  
                “It’s nothing that serious… Just that you’ve been really nice towards me. People usually say that I am either annoying or a pain in the… well… Nobody tags along for too long because they find it too bothering. They think I am weak, that I am coward that won’t go far. Even my brother Lovino hates me. But I got used to that. I am just not a likeable person… But I don’t want Ludwig or Kiku to worry about me. So I keep on smiling.” This broke your heart. Your always thrilled friend was simply shattered inside. Listening to your instincts you left the ice-cream fall from your hand, throwing your arms carefully around his waist, bringing his head to your chest. He stiffened at first at your action taken by surprise, but then surrounded you with his own arms. He was expecting you to laugh at him for being so weak, for giving up. But you didn’t.  
  
                “Listen carefully to me, Feli.” You whispered in his ear, patting his back. “You are not a bother, you are not a coward, you are not weak. Just the fact that every morning you get out of bed, put that smile on your face and go through your day like the world is all about rainbows makes you a strong person. There’s needed a lot of courage to maintain your cheerfulness, even if it’s just for the sake of the ones around you.” He lifted his eyes to look into yours, not believing his ears. “And your brother doesn’t hate you. It’s just you two are really different and inclined to different ideas. He just wants to see you safe on your own.”  
  
                Feliciano broke into sobbing, holding you close and unburdening his sadness in your shirt. But you were there to comfort him, no matter how long it would take.  
  
                “[Y/n]…” he said after some time. You smiled assuring him that everything was alright. “Thank you…”  
   
~*~  
   
                “Go forward and I’ll remain to pay, okay?” Feli gestured you to go outside and wait for him, while he was paying for the pasta and the other ingredients from the supermarket.  
  
                “Okie dokie.” You left the shop and started fishing for your phone from the bag. It was Friday already and you couldn’t believe that in less than two days you’d be in a plane to Venice along with your dear friend. ‘Where is that damn phone?’ you reprimanded yourself, still not finding the device. Out of the blue, someone got a hand on your bag and started to drag it forcefully. “No, leave it alone! I ain’t giving you shit!” you tried to pull the purse towards you, but the guy had more power. You ended being dragged along. “Help! Someone help… me!”  
  
                In the end, he broke the holders of the bag, running away with it. You stumbled and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Unfortunately, for him, he didn’t go far, only to be tackled to the ground and earn some punches from a certain Italian  
  
                “Cosa pensi che stai facendo, bastardo?”* Feli got up from the guy, getting hold of your stuff. “Pensi di essere dura?”** He turned his face to you and smiled.  
  
                “FELI! DUCK!” you yelled to draw his attention.  
  
                Feliciano lowered himself and hit the guy in the family jewelries, the last hit leaving him defenseless.  
  
                “Questo dovrebbe insegnarti una lezione.”*** He smirked and then ran to help you.  
  
                “Feli! You saved me! You totally beat up a thief! You are absolutely badass!” you exclaimed throwing your arms around his neck happily. Fortunately, the agitation drawn more people at the accident, some of them taking care of the robber. Still embracing him, you said in his ear “If anyone ever calls you a coward again, just do what you did today.” You kissed his cheek, then grabbed his wrist and ran back home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> *Cosa pensi che stai facendo, bastardo? - What do you think you're doing, you bastard?
> 
> **Pensi di essere dura e tutti? - You think you're tough and all?
> 
> ***Questo dovrebbe insegnare una lezione. - This should teach you a lesson.


End file.
